


Alice, Alice, Who are you?

by Pr1nceMax



Series: Siximpossiblethoughts from Tumblr [2]
Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (1951), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Other, Violence, a ton of random things from my blog, siximpossiblethoughts tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pr1nceMax/pseuds/Pr1nceMax
Summary: A collection of writings from my alice rp blog (siximpossiblethoughts) ! I just,,,,like writing Alice and I love my Alice x Varian so here we areEach chapter will have TW in the descriptions





	1. Chapter 1

Some people are morning people. Alice was a said morning person and was always up far before Varian. Varian, on the other hand, was never up before eight am, and even then he wasn’t actually awake until he had his coffee. 

Some people love to pester others. Alice loved to pester Varian, as he never really seemed to be annoyed by it. He would sit and drink his coffee, and Alice would lean on him, play with his hair, read the most obnoxious books she could get, pour sugar and cream in his coffee, and no matter what he’d just…allow it. 

Some people have very high levels of tolerance. Varian’s level of tolerance was much higher than most people’s. At least when it came to Alice, she had stuck by his side throughout plenty of things, and no matter how much everyone else seemed to dislike him for many a reason, Alice neverminded it.

Some people have different levels of good and bad, Alice had no level within her. She seemed to see the world in a way that Varian could not understand. And in the morning, when she began to ramble off things about her Wonderland, he never felt annoyed as it gave him a glimpse into the world inside her head that she always claimed was real. He didn’t know if it was, but the way she spoke, made him want to go there too. As long as Alice was with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TWs: Violence, blood, wounds

  Alice listens to the other, her hands finding each other and interlocking as they begin to ask a question. Nearly instantly, Alice felt her heartbeat increase, as the panic began to rise from her stomach, and flow into her toes, and fingers, and the blur of her anxiety taking over her mind.

           “Me and Daniel?” She repeats, swallowing, as she begins to shake, her knees go wobbly, her hands begin to shake, and her whole world seems slightly off-kilter and almost as if it’s spinning.

         “H-How do I explain Daniel and I?” Alice is clearly trying to buy herself time, and then, it went over the edge. Her panic fully took over, her breathing began to labor and she shakes her head, small tears welling in her eyes.

          “I’m sorry!” Alice takes off running, she needed to leave. She needed to get out of there, she needed to have space, room to breathe. 

          Her mind was racing, she was panicking and had no idea how to calm down now. Running, her eyes blurry, and her mind creating images that were not there.

                                              _________________

          It had been summer, and Alice had just turned seven. Her first trip to Wonderland had just come to an end. The Jabberwock’s head laid deep in the forest, and the Vorpal sword was now attached to her hip. Daniel and his family arrived at her own family’s home, where they were to spend their summer getting to know one another. After all, they were to be engaged and married when they turned eighteen. 

          “Allison!” A young, eight-year-old, Daniel grinned, running and giving her a hug. She hugs him back after a moment, her eyes not displaying any emotion, her head lolling slightly to the side. “Allison?” Daniel takes a step back, his head tilting in confusion, waving a hand in front of her. “Hey!” He nudges her, and Alice flinches back.

          “Daniel!” Alice grins, her eyes seeming to flicker back to life, “You’re here!” 

                                             _________________ 

_           Run, Alice, Run. The faster you go, they won’t catch you. He won’t catch you. _

          “Run, keep running.”

                                             _________________ 

            “Allison?” Daniel walks over to the girl, who was walking across the pasture with her sword. He still wasn’t sure where she got it, but there she went, dragging it behind her. He runs over to her, and taps her on the shoulder, her eyes widen, and she turns, the blade swinging suddenly, cutting across his chest.

           “Don’t touch me!” Alice yells, her voice rising in fear, Daniel wincing, staggering back, his hands touching the cut. It wasn’t that deep luckily, but he was bleeding. Alice, on the other hand, was practically screaming, yelling at him to get away from her. Tears began to flow from her eyes and down her face. 

          Neither of them mentioned it that summer again.

                                             _________________ 

_      FASTER, ALICE, FASTER. _

                                  “I’m Sorry!”

                  And then she fell down the hill, tumbling, tumbling, tumbling–

                                             _________________ 

                           Not until the last day of Summer.

           Alice and Daniel both sat beside each other, out in the pasture, both seeming to just enjoy the weather. Then, Alice seemed to get that absent look on her face once again and began to stand. Her hand finding the hilt on her sword, lifting it, and beginning to fight an invisible opponent, her eyes narrowing, and her eyes filling with tears.

            “Allison!” Daniel runs over, to try and stop his friend, trying to keep her from hurting herself.  His arms wrap around her, and she seems to stop, beginning to cry. And she keeps on crying, begging for forgiveness, claiming that she didn’t mean to do it. “Shut up, Alice, Stop crying, it’s not that big of a deal,” Daniel laughs, trying to calm her down, teasing her. “Shut up, already, you’re okay.”

             She pushes him away from her, her eyes glazing once again. Her hands coming up, the sword in a defensive position. Daniel jumps back, his hands also flying up in an attempt to try and protect himself.

           “’Twas brillig, and the slithy toves, Did gyre and gimble in the wabe,” Alice quotes, beginning to walk around him, circling him, trying to get him into a position where she can attack.

            “Allison, please, _don’t_ , Alice, get a grip!” Daniel says, trying to snap her out of whatever is happening, he wasn’t old enough to understand, but he is very afraid.

             “He took his vorpal sword in hand; Long time the manxome foe he sought,” Alice adjusts her grip one more time, and taking a step forward.

            “Allison!” Daniel jumps back, staggering, and tripping, falling back and onto the ground, “Please! It’s me!”

            “One, two! One, two! And through and through, The vorpal blade went snicker-snack–” Alice repeats, her eyes still glazed, the sword raising and coming down into Daniel’s leg.

       “ _ **Alice**_!”

                                             _________________ 

        “’Twas brillig, and the slithy toves, Did gyre and gimble in the wabe: All mimsy were the borogoves, And the mome raths outgrabe.” Alice whisper-sings, sitting at the bottom of the hill, her knees bleeding, her elbows scratched, and a deep gash now on her head, tears streaming down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

        Sure, Alice was known to be crazy, and she was known to do things without thinking. Varian knew that better than most people, afterall, Alice Kingsleigh-Jones was his best friend, number one nuisance, and girlfriend.

         So, when she came up with ideas, he had no issue following her train of thought, as roundabout as it was, she always had a point. And when he went on a tangent, she managed to follow through his ideas, despite some of the more scientific words being lost on her ears. 

        She was utterly annoying to anyone on the outside, just looking at the way she clung to him, and the way that more often than not he was often dragged down by her, well, most people would say that she was a bane on his existence. However, looking at the way that he instinctively reached for her hands, or absentmindedly run his fingers through her hair, it was clear that both of them were completely content with the relationship they had.

       No matter what, the two supported each other, whether it was a rabbit in a waistcoat or giant boilers under the town. More often than not, one crazy idea led to another, until the two of them were both being scolded by an only slightly upset father. Yes, Quirin wanted them to be safe, but how could he be angry when he saw the two of them, heads down, fingers twitching to grab each other, with looks of shame mirroring each other. 

      Sure, they both giggled late into the night, and could often be found messing with ingredients early into the morning hours, but how could Quirin ever tell them to stop? His son was happy and seeing the way that Alice hesitated to go home, he was delighted to keep the two together for as long as they could be. Even if it meant sacrificing an hour or so of sleep, it was worth it when he saw the two of them both curled up on the couch, intertwined, with a book-strewn between their laps. 

      As far as anyone could tell, the two of them were just plain crazy, in both sanity and about each other.


	4. Summer Prompt: Clear Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @Varibean <3 <3 <3 Love you ZK

Perhaps it was ridiculous to invite him to spend the night at her household, after all, it hadn’t even been an hour and the yelling had started. The eldest woman in the household began to scream, and Alice took his hand. 

Running away shouldn’t have felt so good  
     as it did with his hand in her hand. 

The two didn’t stop nor did they speak until the middle of the nearby forest, when they finally stopped to rest against a large tree. Varian caught his breath, head down, hands on his knees, went to give her a small smile, before realizing that she was nowhere to be seen. Looking around, he quickly smirked as he looked up–and sure enough there she was, climbing the large oak as though it was nothing. Her petite heels already tumbling down and hitting the dirt with a  _thunk–_ louder than anything else she did.

“The skies are so clear, you can  _almost_ see the UFOs.” She called down from at least ten feet up, and the small laugh that followed coaxed him into the tree as well. His shoes tapping against the bark like a soft drum, her giggle providing the melody to their own song. 

Now, the two sat on the large branch, her head on his shoulder, their hands laced together, both staring at the night sky as though it was the first time they had ever seen stars. It very well might have been.

A shooting star flew across the dark sky, and the quiet voice from beside him nearly made him jump, however, the constant physical reminder kept him in place. “I wish to be with you.”

“You are with me,” He whispers back, a small blush rising to his cheeks as he spoke. Perhaps it wasn’t what she meant, but the laugh that followed made it worth it. She always made it worth it.

“Yeah, yeah I am,” Alice whispers, her legs swinging slightly. The sounds of the night slowly filling the comfortable silence between them. They didn’t leave until nearly Two AM when they finally climbed down. Varian bends over, picking up her shoes and getting on one knee.

“Your shoes,  _Cinderella_ ,” Varian whispers while sliding her foot into her first shoe, trying not to break their silent song.

“Back to the wicked mother,” Alice whispers back, “At least I have my prince.”

“And soon the happy ending,” He stands, offering his hand to her.

“Think we’ll see a UFO?” She asks, looking to the sky, “Or maybe another rabbit in a waistcoat?” Already lost back in her own little world. Varian looks at her as though she was the moon itself, both amazement and worry etched into his face.

           “Maybe, Alice, Maybe.”


End file.
